Akuma's quest
by ShadowScience
Summary: Akuma/Gouki continues his quest to find worthy opponents by travelling through other stories. Part 1 of 10 of the saga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Street Fighter or To Aru Majutsu No Index.**

**I am back with a 10 chapter saga. Akuma goes through various stories to find worthy opponents. This time's opponent is… Acqua of the Back! Enjoy.**

Somewhere. Deep in the mountains. A crushing noise is heard.

Where that noise is heard, a red light rises to the night sky. There is a reason for that commotion. HE is training.

(Hmph! Where?! Where can I find the one who will stand against me?!) Akuma ponders again as he throws a Zanku Hadoken on a poor passerby deer.

Then suddenly, something that looks like a wormhole appears a few meters of him. Wary, Akuma frowns at this unusual sight.

"Come, warrior of the dark." Says a voice from the wormhole.

"Who goes there?" Akuma answers in a harsh voice.

"I am just here to grant your wish to find worthy opponents. Come inside, and you shall find plenty."

Tempted, Akuma steps forward.

"But be careful, you might not survive." The voice suddenly warns.

"Hmph!"

He says no more and jumps into the wormhole.

(Interesting.) He grins.

Through the forest, leaping through snowy plains and forests at a speed that exceeds that of sounds, Acqua of the Back is heading for Academy City. His objective: locate Kamijou Touma, and give him the choice to either give up his right hand or die.

But he suddenly stops. He senses danger. He then backs up a bit when a wormhole opens before him. A red haired rough looking man comes out of it. Acqua shows no change in his expression but he really is wary. The air around that mysterious man seemed to shake.

Akuma turns his gaze over his shoulder to the tall serious looking man.

(Guess it said the truth.)

"…"

"Hmph! Your skills show promise."

"Are you here to get in my way?" Acqua bluntly asks.

"I am Akuma, the Master of the Fist! I came to give you death!"

"If you get in my way, I'll just dispose of you."

"Hmph! Take these words to your grave, pitiful dog!"

And thus, they both lunged at each other.

Akuma starts off with a Tatsumaki but Acqua easily evades the maneuver and brandishes a huge mace of about 5 meters long from his shadow. Akuma is taken aback at first but quickly gets back into a fighting stance.

"Pathetic whelp! Bringing weapons to a fight is the sign of a powerless fool! Hear the roar of my fists!"

"I'll win by any means necessary on a battlefield." Acqua simply says.

The mace is swung in Akuma's direction. But Akuma blocks it with a powerful punch. As a result, a huge shockwave is created that blows away all the surrounding snow. However, after that deadlock, Akuma's hand was feeling numb, probably due to the sheer power of that weapon.

To retaliate, Akuma throws a Gohadoken but Acqua evades again with ease. Something was suspicious with that way of dodging; it wasn't due only to speed. Akuma's gaze drops and he frowns. He notices something between Acqua's feet and the ground.

The second after that, Acqua disappears from Akuma's visual perimeter. The second after, Akuma feels a 5 meter mace in his flank. But before the red haired warrior can land anywhere, Acqua is already behind him to dish out another swing of that mace.

"GWOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Akuma finally feels the pain of the attack.

Falling in a kneeling position, Akuma gets back up and takes his signature fighting stance. Acqua stays wary when he sees a red aura oozing out of his opponent. As Akuma begins to gather the fearsome Satsui no Hado, he utters this single word: "Messatsu!"

Past this, he gets right before Acqua at blinding speed and administers him a Goshoryuken successfully. He then follows up with a barrage of Zanku Hadoken. The God's Right Seat mercenary is pushed back by the sudden combination of attacks.

(This red aura. What kind of magic is this?)

Akuma quickly closes in to keep up the attack but he is repelled by a sudden column of water. As he makes short work of it with his fists, Acqua is already gone. He is right above Akuma, ready to swing the huge mace down. Not falling for the same trick twice, Akuma dodges the earth shattering hit. Unfazed by the shockwave, he gets back to the offensive but Acqua's 'footwork' prevents Akuma from landing a clean hit.

As the fight progresses, it gets harder for him to land blows as the pace gets closer to the limit of the speed of sound.

(That looks like water under his feet. This mobility is bothersome. But my fists are not intimidated!)

Akuma raises his fist into the air before slamming a Misogi on the ground. The punch attack capable of shattering Ayers Rock like glass is used and splits the very earth around the two men. Completely destabilized for a short moment, Acqua loses balance with all debris flying everywhere but this short moment is plenty enough for Akuma to let him have it. After mauling him, he kicks him with a violent Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Acqua recoils before jumping on top of a tree a few meters back. He was hurt but far from unable to keep going.

There is no fear in Acqua's eyes but he can't help feeling curious.

"I have been on countless battlefields before but I have never seen a power such as yours. Are you a Saint or a Magician?"

"I don't rely on some occult nonsense! These bloody fists of mine are powered by the Satsui no Hado! And these same fists shall dispatch you to damnation!"

(Satsui no Hado, huh?)

"Very well! I acknowledge you as a worthy adversary, Akuma, Master of the Fist." Acqua says, cracking a smile. "And I shall deal with you accordingly."

Akuma takes his fighting stance as a response. His Satsui begins to charge up. Acqua then held out his mace.

"The Divine Mother shall remove all evil."

The mace started to shine blue.

"Sometimes, depicting this power called the Truth of God, LET YOUR MERCY RISE TO THE HEAVENS!"

Acqua then dived towards Akuma. But the demon warrior was preparing his Demon Armageddon.

"Accept death! Orryyaaahhh!"

He started spinning at an indescribable velocity and headed for Acqua for a midair impact.

"Come."

"The other realm awaits."

The impact was so powerful that it seemed like all of Siberia's snowy plains shook in resonance. But both attacks are evenly matched and cancel each other out. In the smoke in the aftermath of the attack, Acqua gets back up and attempts to move in for the kill. But…

"Prepare yourself!"

Barely after hearing that, Acqua last gets the glimpse of Akuma in a crouching position gliding towards him in an instant, then grabbing him. His eyes widen, hearing the following words: "Die one thousand deaths!"

Then, Akuma performed the Shun Goku Satsu. Acqua is strong, but nothing can save his soul now as it gets shattered to pieces.

As Akuma has his back turned on Acqua's quivering mass, with the kanji on his back glowing red, he utters: "Messatsu!"

(Is there really an opponent that can defeat me somewhere?)

As soon as he thinks that, a new wormhole opens.

"If your thirst for battle hasn't been quenched, then jump right in." The voice says.

Akuma walks to the wormhole but not after looking back at Acqua's body.

(Your moves showed promise. However, magic tricks may work on mortals but demons laugh at their futility. Know shame for your impudence in the afterlife!)

And thus, Akuma jumped in the wormhole.

As for Acqua, the snow will bury his body soon.

When it comes to Akuma, who knows where he'll end up?

**Hope you liked. See you next time if you want to see his next opponent.**


End file.
